Cloquintocet-mexyl (CQCM) is a safener used with herbicides to reduce phytotoxicity to crops. Suspension concentrate formulations of aqueous cloquintocet-mexyl dispersions are desirable for applying a herbicide and safener mixture to crops. When formulated in an aqueous environment, cloquintocet-mexyl is hydrated and forms needle-shaped crystals. These hydrated cloquintocet-mexyl suspension concentrate formulations can be unstable upon storage at temperatures of 25° C. and greater, resulting in gross crystal growth and flocculation. Furthermore, non-aqueous cloquintocet-mexyl formulations, such as oil dispersions and water dispersible granules, have limited loading capabilities, higher manufacturing costs, and mediocre dilution properties and tank mix compatibilities.